Ostatni Huncwot
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Yaoi! nie lubicie nie czytajcie - wasz problem.rnTego ffa wielu ludzi nie lubi, ale na niekorzyść dla was ja do nich nie należę! Opowiada on o ostatnim Huncwocie i jego partnerze...


Tytuł: „Ostatni Huncwot"

Pary: SB/SS ; RL/SS

Ostrzeżenie: To jest Slash, ale mało ostry, więc...

Przez ciemne chmury, pokrywające całe niebo, nie przebijało się nawet najsłabsze światło księżyca. Na ziemi panowały grobowe ciemności, co na spółkę z alkoholem sprawiało, że czarnowłosy czarodziej, co chwila potykał się, a nawet upadał. Nic jednak nie było wstanie zmącić jego doskonałego humoru. Wreszcie osiągnął to, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Wreszcie mógł pokazać twarz, a nie tą fałszywą maskę, którą mu założyli.

Teraz wszystko miało się ułożyć inaczej, lepiej. Koniec z udawaniem, czas zacząć naprawdę żyć! To była szczęśliwa noc, a on kierował się do zamku by to ogłosić jego mieszkańcom.

Niektórzy z jego towarzyszów broni byli już uświadomieni, ale reszta trwała w zamku i nie miała dostępu do żadnych informacji. A on dostał pozwolenie by im powiedzieć!

WYGRALI!!!

I to tylko dzięki niemu! To on ich tam zaprowadził, to on sprawił, że plan się powiódł. Wreszcie, po tylu latach był szczęśliwy.

FLASHBACK

HARRY! NIE RÓB TEGO!!! – krzyk Remusa Lupina niósł się po długim tunelu prowadzącym do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

To wszystko przez niego! Przez niego zginął Syriusz!!! – odkrzyknął siedemnastoletni chłopak, gdzieś zza zakrętu.

Chłopiec, który przeżył gonił człowieka, którego chciał zabić. Człowieka, któremu cztery lata temu uratował życie. Teraz, to się nie liczyło. Gdyby go wtedy zabił Syriusz wciąż by żył! A Harry bardzo potrzebował swojego ojca chrzestnego. Tylko jemu mógł ufać.

A teraz Peter Pettigrew zakradł się do jego dormitorium. Tak, jak niegdyś Łapa. Historia lubi się powtarzać. Harry nie słyszał słów Glizdogona, gdy błagał o chwilę rozmowy. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Chciał go zabić.

Wpadł, jak szalony do chaty i zaczął gonić animaga, który wpadł do tego samego pokoju, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Harry zdyszany po chwili do niego dołączył.

Spojrzał z odrazą na dawnego przyjaciela swojego ojca i bez wahania rzucił zaklęcie.

Crucio

Peter zwijał się z bólu na podłodze, u stóp Harry'ego.

Harry, nie! – dogonił ich Lupin.

W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie był tak mocno zdyszany. Zbliżała się pełnia i jego kondycja miała się dużo, dużo lepiej.

Czemu nie? – spytał Harry, przerywając zaklęcie. – Chcę żeby cierpiał.

Nie możesz. Nie chcesz iść za niego do Azkabanu!

Syriusz siedział przez tego śmiecia dwanaście lat w Azkabanie!! Teraz zabiję tego szczura za to!

Nie rób tego, Harry – zaskomlał Pettigrew. – Syriusz żyje, to on był strażnikiem tajemnicy. Harry, on chce cię zabić!

Harry! Nie waż się tego robić! – krzyczał Lupin, ale nie miał w sobie tyle dobroci dla podłego zdrajcy by zrobić coś, gdy zielone światło błysnęło z różdżki Pottera.

Chłopak stał tam teraz, trzęsąc się lekko. Jednocześnie zadowolony z zemsty i przerażony tym, co zrobił. Zabił. Nie ważne, że Peter był zdrajcą i pośrednim mordercą jego rodziców i Syriusza. To wciąż było morderstwo.

Z pewnością ta myśl szybko doprowadziłaby go na skraj wytrzymałości nerwowej, gdyby nie to, że ktoś przeszkodził mu w jego czarnych rozmyślaniach.

Expelliarmus – zaklęcie wypowiedziane spokojnym głosem pozbawiło różdżek Remusa i Harry'ego, a oni odwrócili się w szoku i spojrzeli prosto w oczy Syriusza Blacka.

Historia chyba naprawdę lubi się powtarzać. Znów ktoś rzekomo martwy pojawia się w tej chacie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zebranych – mówił spokojnie z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Syriusz... t-to znaczy, że Peter mówił prawdę? – spytał cicho Harry.

Hmmm... tak.

Chłopak obejrzał się powoli, patrząc na niewinnego człowieka, którego dopiero, co zabił.

Co ja zrobiłem? – jęknął.

Zabiłeś go – padła szybka odpowiedź Syriusza. – I szczerze mówiąc jestem ci wdzięczny. Mam mniej roboty.

Lupin patrzył z niedowierzającym przerażeniem na człowieka, którego kochał, jak brata, znienawidził i nauczył się kochać od nowa. Teraz ponownie go nienawidził. I siebie samego również. Pozwolił zabić niewinnego człowieka. „Żeby tak historia się powtórzyła i Severus tu jakimś sposobem się dostał. Uratowałby nas."

Łapa chyba czytał w jego myślach.

Brakuje nam tylko Severusa, ale... Chyba jeden śmierciożerca wam wystarczy?

Severus nie jest śmierciożercą! – powiedział z naciskiem Remus, a Black wybuchł okropnym śmiechem.

Oj, Remmy jakiś ty naiwny. Oczywiście, ze jest! Najbardziej zaufany człowiek Czarnego Pana! Osobiście muszę się poskarżyć, że ja jestem dopiero na drugim miejscu – powiedział wciąż się uśmiechając.

To nieprawda – mruknął nauczyciel OPCM, ale w jego głosie nie było już tej niezbitej pewności.

Mówiłem mu, że wystarczy zaciągnąć cię do łóżka, a ty od razu człowiekowi ufasz, jak głupi – kontynuował Syriusz nie zmieszany ani miną Lunatyka, która wyrażała potworny ból i resztki niedowierzania. Ani miną Harry'ego, który był w coraz większym szoku i coraz bardziej nienawidził człowieka, którego traktował jak ojca. – Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że czasem szkoda mi go było dla ciebie. Ja siedziałem sam w dworze Lorda, a on w Hogwarcie się z tobą zabawiał. Gdyby nie przerwy świąteczne i długie weekendy chyba bym zwariował.

Przestań! – warknął wilkołak.

Nie chcesz tego słuchać? – spytał Syriusz udając zaskoczenie.

Harry, który obecnie nie był wmieszany w kłótnię skupił się na odgłosach zza pokoju, bo zdawało mu się, że słyszy kroki. Po chwili był już tego pewny. Może ich uratują?

Nie, nie chcę! – prawie krzyknął Lupin.

Trudno...AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

Harry krzyknął, gdy ciało jego nauczyciela upadło na podłogę.

Był przerażony. Aczkolwiek powinien użyć sformułowania „bardzo mocno przestraszony", bo w przeciwnym wypadku nie wiedziałby, jak określić jego stan, gdy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i do środka nie wbiegła pomoc. Nie dla niego.

Syriusz z uśmiechem padł na kolana przed swoim mistrzem, którego oczy wędrowały od zwłok na podłodze do Harry'ego. Ostatecznie spoczęły na Syriuszu, a potworną twarz wykrzywił uśmiech.

Jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny, Syriuszu.

Dziękuję, Panie.

Miło też, że zgodnie z obietnicą zostawiłeś mi najsmaczniejszy kąsek. Nie ominie cię nagroda.

Dziękuję, Panie.

KONIEC FLASHBACKU

Syriusz, jak dziki wpadł do holu. Właściwie, to nie miał ochoty mówić wszystkim Śmierciożercom. Tylko jednemu. Jednak zadanie należało spełnić.

Lucjusz! – idący korytarzem, wysoki blondyn odwrócił się w kierunku nowoprzybyłego.

Łapa podał mu pergamin z oficjalną wiadomością od Lorda i jego podpisem. Była autentyczna, każdy śmierciożerca, który jej dotknął czuł lekkie mrowienie na lewym przedramieniu.

Nie będę za ciebie odczytywał komunikatów- warknął Lucjusz.

Przeczytaj.

Średnio zainteresowany Malfoy rozwinął zwój, a jego oczy szybko zaczęły się poruszać wzdłuż równych linijek tekstu. Gdy skończył spojrzał z niedowierzaniem i nadzieją na animaga.

To prawda?

Owszem. Wygraliśmy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, a po chwili zaczął się śmiać.

Takie komunikaty z największą przyjemnością będę rozgłaszał! Ale liczę na opowieść od ciebie. Z pierwszej ręki.

Jutro. Dziś muszę powiedzieć o wygranej Severusowi.

Błysk w stalowoszarym oku śmierciożercy oznajmił, że zrozumiał aluzję, iż na nocnym balu ich raczej nie będzie.

Severus Snape stał pochylony nad swoim kociołkiem i w wielkim skupieniu wrzucał ostatni składnik do eliksiru.

Najwyraźniej ferie wielkanocne i wolność od udawania pupilka Dumbledore'a służyły mu bardzo dobrze. Ubrany w dżinsy i ciemną koszulę, z czyściutkim włosami i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy nie bardzo przypominał zgryźliwego Mistrza eliksirów. Chwilami dochodził do wniosku, że za tą szopkę, którą odgrywają z Blackiem powinni dostać jakieś wysokie nagrody aktorskie.

Jakby ściągnięty myślami do pokoju wpadł Syriusz z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dawno go takim nie widział.

Witaj Syriuszu... Co się stało?

Sever, mam dla ciebie cudowną nowinę!

Łapa z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem zbliżał się do drugiego mężczyzny. Ten tylko pytająco uniósł brwi, czekając na nowinę.

Pamiętasz, jak śmierciożerca- wróżbita przepowiedział, że Potter zginie zaraz po tym, „jak wierni przyjaciele jego ojca dołączą do niego"? – spytał Syriusz, stając przy stole, na którym Snape pracował.

Pamiętam. I co z tego? – mruknął zapytany, a Łapa stanął za nim i przytulił się do niego. Przeciągnął milczenie jeszcze przez chwilę, całując delikatnie Severusa w szyję i odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Powiedzmy, że masz dziś okazję przelecieć ostatniego żyjącego huncwota.

Wygraliśmy? –spytał z niedowierzaniem, odwracając się do Syriusza. - Potter... nie żyje?

Sądzę, że już nawet zdążył wystygnąć.

Odparł i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna obaj wybuchli donośnym i radosnym śmiechem, który przerwali tylko po to, by zacząć się całować.


End file.
